Let's Meet Again in the Next Life
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Axel is a 20-year-old senior, held back two grades. Xion is a new student who was bullied at her last school. So the principle made him her bodyguard. He didn't want babysitting duty. But then he sees her smile, hears her laugh, and sees a strength in her that no bullying can break. When did it stop being babysitting and turn into something more? WishingFire AU 100 theme challenge
1. Smile

This is for WishingFire's AU 100 theme challenge.

* * *

 **#1 – Smile**

* * *

Axel was a senior in high school. He had moved into the country when he was eight, but the school hadn't put him in his proper grade, instead placing him in 1st grade with all six-year-olds. Being raised in a foreign country had its fallbacks.

It was a few days into the first week of school when a new student was added to his class. The teachers told him that she would be his shadow; apparently she'd been a victim of bullying at her old school and his imposing stature would fend off any potential harassers.

So it was with a heavy heart that he went to the principal's office for baby-sitting duty. It was bad enough that he was twenty-years-old stuck among hormonal teenagers. Now he was stuck on guard-duty.

Engrossed in his thoughts, Axel didn't see the person coming around the corner, and they collided. He instinctively reached out to steady the person by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry!" a feminine voice cried.

He looked down at the short girl with black hair. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise, and a touch of fear. Axel knelt down and picked up her fallen books.

"It's not a problem," he handed the books to her. "I wasn't paying attention."

Then she smiled. "Thank you! I'm such a klutz. I don't know how I'm going to survive a week of school, let alone a year."

Axel laughed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Xion. Pleased to meet you!" She shook his hand.

"Axel. Same to you."

That smile was so dazzling, he wondered why she was so self-conscious.

"Well, I'd better get going to class or I'll be late!" Before she rounded the corner, she turned around. "Will I see you later?"

He grinned. "I'll see you when I see you," with a two-fingered salute.

Xion smiled again, then ducked off for classes. Axel entered the principal's office, looking for the new student. He was puzzled to find the room empty.

"Here's your new schedule. You'll be in the same classes so you can spot if she's being bullied."

"Thank you, sir. But where is she?"

The principal returned to his work, pen to paper, his job done. He spared only a moment to say, "You should have passed her in the hall. Short girl, black hair, nice smile."

It seemed being raised in a foreign country had its benefits, too.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, baby! :D It's been forever, but college has been more of a challenge than I expected. I haven't been lazy, though. I'm getting a book published! :D Check it out: _The Spinner and the Slipper_ by Camryn Lockhart. Here's Rooglewood Press's website (take out the spaces): www . rooglewood press # ! the - spinner - and - the - slipper / pdslr


	2. Eternity

**#2 – Eternity**

* * *

She could stare at him for eternity. It was difficult to pay attention in classes since he'd been assigned a seat next to her. She couldn't help it—he was so fascinating. His green eyes flashed in annoyance when the teachers talked to slow or gleamed with delight at the challenge of harder homework. The unruliness of his red hair made her want to brush it out of his face in a way that startled her. She'd never felt this way about someone before.

"Hey, zombie. Is it nice in La-La-Land?"

Xion startled, nearly dropping her pencil. Axel laughed at her under his breath. She teasingly glared at him, whispering, "That's Roxas's nickname, not mine!" She meant the boy she had Axel had met on her first day of school, a blond with an optimistic personality, but a tendency to daydream.

"Alright, I'll be fair. Now pay attention, kid. You need to graduate."

'Kid' wasn't much better, but she didn't know why she didn't like it, so she didn't say anything. Maybe because he was so much older than her, and she wanted to be his equal.

She knew Axel had been asked to watch over her, but she didn't know why he was her friend. He didn't need to be, but he hung out with her and Roxas, helping them with their schoolwork.

Xion peeked over at Axel again. He noticed and winked at her. She blushed and looked down at her paperwork.

Yeah… She could stare at him for eternity.

* * *

 **A/N:** For this story, Roxas is a bit more like Ventus and him combined-cheerful, but dopey. ;)

Also, I changed the story title because the first one was a slapdash, last second choice. Hopefully this one better embodies the story. Enjoy!


	3. Rivalry

**#3 – Rivalry**

* * *

Axel encountered his first challenge as "body guard."

Larxene.

In their advanced literature class, Xion had written a poem for the creative writing assignment. Everyone had gone silent as she read the poem about first love and the innocence of it. Occasionally, she glimpsed at him, a blush blooming on her cheeks whenever she met his gaze. Axel smiled back at her.

Apparently, Larxene had noticed.

In P.E., when the boys and girls split up, the _very_ moment his back was turned, Axel heard a fight break out across the gym. In the midst of the thronging bodies, he spotted raven locks, and heard Xion's voice.

With the speed of desperation, he was in time to catch Larxene's fist from landing. Larxene turned on him trying to scratch at his face, but Axel had two years on every student in the room and twice as much strength.

"Leave her alone."

"She was messing with my personal property! The brat needed to be punished!"

She struggled in his grasp, but he held her fast, fiercely grinding through his teeth, "Keep your mouth shut." Then, holding out a hand to help Xion off the floor, he took her over with him to the boys' side to do the exercises with him and Roxas.

"Why did she attack you?" the blond eventually asked in the middle of push-ups.

"She said something about thinking I was good enough to be her rival," Xion panted.

Roxas frowned. "Her rival in what?"

"Did she say?" Axel asked.

Xion hesitated. "No. She didn't say."

Axel raised himself up and down, effortlessly. "Haven't a clue?"

"Not a clue." She could have been flushed from the push-ups...

"Mm-hm." Axel thought he knew the real reason.

Roxas stopped mid-push-up and stared suspiciously at the two. "Wait a second. Did I miss something? Xion, are you blushing?"

* * *

 **A/N** : To be clear, Larxene thinks of Axel as her personal property, and Xion is messing with that. And Larxene said Xion was her rival concerning Axel (kinda sounds like Juvia from Fairy Tail, haha!).


End file.
